Gifted Treasure
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A special story dedicated to this tumblr user. Details are in the story so just check it out! Enjoy!


**Gifted Treasure**

* * *

"Uncle Scrooge?"

"What is it Dewey?"

Scrooge McDuck is in his room having a conversation with Dewey over something and they just got started. "What should I get for Webby on her upcoming 13th birthday?" It's surprising that kids grew up so fast. Entering the teen years is the beginning for them. Especially for Dewey because he wanted to make Webby's birthday the best.

"Hmmm...you could give her a bouquet of flowers." Scrooge suggested. "That's too common." Dewey replied. "Okay...how bout a new bow for her hair?" Scrooge asked. "She has plenty of that and she already has her own bow and arrows that she won at the carnival." Dewey replied. "Curse me kilts. I wus gonna ask bout dat archery thing." Scrooge thought and then, "Maybe some of tha treasure we got fer some timte?"

"Hmmm...that's not a bad idea. But what kind of treasure should I give her?" Dewey asked. Before Scrooge can reply, he noticed the time on his watch. "I'll be at a meeting lad. Perhaps you should check it out yerself first until I get back." He wore his top hat, took his cane and left as Dewey pondered a bit. "Let's hope it's worth it."

However, "Too much treasure and I feel like none of them are worth it!" Dewey was stressed out over the fact that he spent an hour rummaging through all the artefacts, relics and other kinds of treasure in the garage. "I think I need a break."

**So...**

It cuts to the room as Dewey lay on the bed and took out his phone along with an ear piece. Connecting it, he got access to a variety of songs and scrolled through the list. "Listened to it already...heard it last week...oh, I'll play this!" Dewey played the playlist and relaxed on his bed enjoying the singing for a while.

After a few songs, one song struck him...ideally.

**A few days later...**

"Happy Birthday Webby!" Everyone greeted her as she blew the candles. Yup, a simple birthday where the family and friends gather together.

Oh well, Webby sure is enjoying herself as the family ate cake, partied happily and mingled together in the dining hall. As for our birthday girl, she's opening her presents. "Ooh. From Della Duck!" She opened it and it was an adventure novel. "Oh my gosh! I can learn from this!" She put it aside and opened the next one which is from Lena. "An amethyst crystal! This is going into my crystal collection!" Webby cheered keeping the crystal aside. She then opened more presents until, "Wait...I opened all my presents but it seems something is missing." Huey and Louie noticed it. "More like someone's missing." Huey stated. "Good point dear brother. Where is Dewford?" Louie asked. "I didn't see him this morning." said Lena. "Neither do I." Violet Sabrewing added. "But I recall hearing something like he's prepping for-"

Before she can finish her words, "Hey guys! Look what I found!" Launchpad showed up holding a note. Webby took it and read it. "What does it say?" Huey asked. "It says, go to the main hallway." Webby read it. "The one where you greeted me for the sleepover? In other words, the front door leading to the main hallway when I first stepped in seeing the grand staircase right in front of my eyes." Violet deduced. "Exactly!" Huey agreed as a burp can be heard. "Greenie drank a lot of Pep! especially on this occasion." Lena stated as the others gathered around Webby to also read the note. "Well lass, something must be up and I say we check it out." said Scrooge.

**Soon enough...**

The group arrived at the main hallway and then, "Hey, is that Dewey standing on the stairs?" Huey noticed. Yes, he's at the stairs. Dressed in a blue tux and holding a mike for some reason, he just stood there with his back facing the group. "What iz dat lad up to?" Scrooge thought. Della was even surprised by this as Webby stepped forth. "Dewey?" She called out his name. He didn't answer her for a moment. Then, "Hit it Launchpad!"

All turned to him and he appeared to be holding a radio because the next it they knew it, he turned it on as it played some jazz music and then, Dewey spun around facing the family and made his move.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby (attention baby)_  
_I got to tell you a little something about yourself (self)_  
_You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a beautiful girl (beautiful girl)_  
_But you walk around here like you feel so different and weird (weird)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

Dewey then started dancing his way down the stairs step by step, move by move while singing.

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you (Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

By the time Dewey touched the ground level, he smiled at Webby and she smiled back. He then continued on.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling (you should be smiling)_  
_A girl like you should never look so blue (blue)_  
_You're everything I see in my dreams_  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true (true)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

Dewey then did a cool pose and then sang on.

_Treasure, that is what you are  
__Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you (Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

He then raised out his hand to Webby. She blushed a bit and still, she took his hand and suddenly, she found herself dancing with Dewey as he sang on.

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

He then let go of Webby after some dancing with her and sang on.

_Treasure, that is what you are (you are my treasure)  
Honey you're my golden star (you are my treasure)  
You know you can make my wish come true (you are my treasure)  
If you let me treasure you (you are my treasure)  
If you let me treasure you (you are my treasure)  
Oh oh oh_

Dewey then ended his performance and everyone was speechless especially Webby. "Well? What do you think of my birthday present?" Dewey asked her. She did some thinking. "I...actually don't like it."

Dewey was stunned from this and likewise, the others.

"But.."

...

...

...

...

...

"I LOVE IT!" She tackled Dewey hugging him so tight that, "Ooooooh!" Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet cheered and teased them.

"Kiss him Webs!" Lena cheered.

"Yeah! Smooch him all over his head!" Louie teased.

"Ha! Ha! Love is in the air!" Huey exclaimed.

"Cutest couple ever!" Violet described as Dewey and Webby turned red and stared at them. "Enuff now lads n lasses!" Scrooge was able to stop the uprising drama as Della wanted to squeal in happiness. "Oh my duck...my blue boy sang and danced so well!" She thought excitedly. "And Webby loves it! Oh imagine them being a couple in the future!"

The others had interesting reactions. Beakly was somewhat impressed at the performance but ponders about her granddaughter being so happy about Dewey and Launchpad hi-5 him since he was part of his plan to help start it out. Duckworth even recorded the performance. "Alright now, let's get dis party ongoin! Pinata party!" Scrooge declared. All cheered and headed to the living room and as for our 2 ducklings. "How are you able to come up with this?" Webby asked. "Uncle Scrooge suggested I give you some treasure as your present and out of all that he acquired during his years...

...

...

...

"I found the perfect treasure to make your day special, enjoyable and memorable." Webby never felt so touched by this as they decided to join the family.

"But first." Webby made her move and surprised Dewey as he felt her beak peck his cheek. "Thanks for the present Dewey and for making my birthday awesome!" Dewey was speechless from this as he watched Webby head to the living room. "Worth it!" He thought and fainted.

**Whoa! That sure took a while! I saw the new episodes and they're awesome! Btw, this story is dedicated to Sophfandoms33. A tumblr user with an amazing, artistic talent and who's birthday was on 30th May but army kept me busy so now, I present to her, this late birthday gift. Happy Birthday Soph! Hope you enjoyed it! And the one reference regarding treasure should be easy for you all to know like a piece of cake that I so craved for right now. Anyway, see you guys again! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
